X Files In The Mist Of All Things
by Theresa471
Summary: The story continues from Memories Of The Past and William. As Mulder and Scully , along with there son William are still involved with the rebels to look for further answers.
1. Chapter 1

X Files Revival story "In The Mist of all Things"

This is the sequel to Memories Of The Past and William a five part series.

After all said and done. Fox Mulder, Dana Scully and there son William would be able to relax finally with the destruction of the first space craft in the hills near the Observatory.

There son needed to head back up to his ship to speak with Johan and the others, in regard to the next stage of the plan to find the other space craft that had crash landed as well.

William's mother was extremely upset at the fact that he was leaving again, and just won't come back.

Her husband tried to make her understand, but wouldn't hear of it, after getting back into the truck after slamming the door.

It was then that she needed to speak with her mother, Margaret that she wanted to speak with her, when she eventually gets home from her X File case.

"Mom, everything find with you and Bill?" She says, when Mulder gets into the truck, as with William.

"Dana, we are both find, you need not worry about us with working your case." She tells her very gentle knowing that Dana is very sensitive now of days.

"Mom, can I speak to Grandma, please!" While handing the cell phone to her son, and very surprise to be sitting in the truck, when he should be elsewhere.

"Hello, Grandma, how are you mostly?" He asked while watching the facial expression of his mother looking at him talking. Through out the entire conversation, Fox Mulder was very quiet.

"William, do me a big favor, and just take good care of yourself!"

"I will Grandma, I will be sure to stay in touch as much as possible, Okak!" He tells her with full of emotion in his voice.

With the call ended, he hands back the phone back to his mother. "I will be needing to transport back up to my ship and verified the location of that other space craft.

Once William and Mulder gets out of the truck to speak with his son.

"Just make sure, you keep me and your mother in the loop for the time being, I am very well, she is extremely pissed at your leaving." He replied to his own son.

"Dad, I will, I need to call Allysa to transport me back up to the ship before it's too to do anything about it.

"Good luck!" While giving his son a hug for Scully to see before getting back into the truck. While disappearing from there view sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two In The Mist Of All Things

William having to transported back up to his space craft, Johan was able to let him know that they were able to get a fix onto the second alien space craft that crashed some 30 miles from the Observatory and Dr. Daniels.

"Were they able to uncloak the vessel at all? He asked with great concern in his voice, and knowing full well what just might happen if it was.

"Not at this time, but we were to scan for any type of radiation levels around the area, and there were normal then higher levels to figure out the second craft is there."

He tells William that he is very certain of the facts.

"If that is the case, we will need to send in a scouting patrol, and check out the area using our cloaking belts just in case we are able to get inside."

"Very well, William, we will need to get everyone together to go over the exact plan, while leaving no room for error."

He said with confidence with his voice, as he watches William facial expression with having to give him the news.

/

With the second craft, after Anders the bounty hunter had found out that the first craft was destroyed, Anders transported over to his craft, since the vessel was still cloaked, he was able to get into the ship using his pass word, and tell his people to watch out for a sneak attack from the rebels with William and Johan in charge of the group.

Another bounty hunter name Jerkins asked Anders on just how soon do we expect this to happen?" While heading back into the main communication center of the space craft.

"Just be ready Jerkins, never the less, as it can basically happen at any time!"

/

Some time later on board the rebel craft, William was making sure that his wife Allysa was find with the news that he had given her in the first place.

"Don't you think, William that there has been too much blood shed all ready with the battle of good versus evil?"

While moving off the bed, after having made love together, she was really upset with her husband ever since his obsession started.

"Look, Allysa, I need to do this, just like my father had done for years, to find his over all truth, and it's important that all of us defeat them before they take over the Earth and other planets.

"And what about your mother Dana Scully, don't she deserve the right to have you back into her life, after losing you, so many years ago?" She says with heart felt sentiment. While continuing on with her conversation to William.

"Did you not promise your mother and father that you will be back soon to live out our lives without fear of redemption?" She replied with a great deal of emotional turmoil.

"Yes, I did!" He says.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three In The Mist Of All Things

When Scully and Mulder had gotten back to there motel room after saying good bye to William. Mulder want to make love to his wife, after all of the grief that she has been through lately.

Scully is a very beautiful woman, and she needs to be loved mostly.

Mulder walks over to his wife, the place the strand of hair behind her right ear. While in the meantime, she would let him touch her hair ever so gentle.

"Dana!" Saying her name very softly within his voice. "You do know that I love you a great deal, and no matter what, I will support and love you, for when it comes to our son, William., I just hope Dana, that he's made the right choice to transport back up to his craft."

"Fox, I have always wondered whether or not , I did the right thing in giving up our son, to protect him over the years." As she very gentle touches his face, to place a soft kiss onto his lips.

It's at this point, he grabs his wife very hard to passionately kiss her onto her entire body.

He goes to lift his wife up into his strong arms, to place her onto the queen size bed. He goes to place his body over hers. Mulder decides to open her pink shirt, to expose her white lace bra. He's able to unsnap the bra that he could unhook in the front very easily revealing her breasts, along with her nipples hard as rock from the sexual excitement.

He goes to start licking them with his tongue, to have her moan from the sensation. Scully does the same to his as well, to have him jump a little from her tongue touching the most sensitive of areas.

A few minutes later, she pulls down his pants, after pulling out the belt. She tells him to remove his pants to leave just his white boxers, she could tell that he was already very hard and ready to go, she pulls out his penis to start playing with it, using her mouth and tongue licking the tender areas already twitching with excitement.

She was trying to hold back, so that he won't come as quickly. This is when she decides to sit down onto his cock to fill every inch of her insides, she starts rocking up and down, while Fox Mulder did the same to enhanced the feeling of great sexual pleasure. With the both of them moaning from the up and coming orgasms.

In the meantime, Mulder was pinching Scully nipples to have them protrude further out, for him to suck as well to have her scream out in sexual excitement, she could feel herself orgasm very hard inside to really slick up his penis, with Mulder ready to come inside of her very hard, he continues to push up into her to finally come inside, with his breathing very hard to catch at the moment.

He collapsed onto her very excited body, with the both of them falling asleep for awhile.

/

In another area, William and his rebels have transported down to the area of the second space craft.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four In The Mist Of All Things

William and his rebel group transported back

down to the area of the second space craft just

thirty 30 north of the Observatory, every one of

them were wearing there cloaking belts, so not

to be seen by the alien rebels.

Johan had advised everyone, including William to

be very careful, since they weren't able to see any

sentries at the moment.

"Let's go, everyone!" William says while running

towards the craft.

They were able to get inside very easily, even though

thinking that it just might a trap after all.

Inside another area of the ship, the bounty hunter

Anders having to be checking the communications

section view screen, to see if the rebels can be spotted

at all. There was nothing at all, he tries to changed

the view screen, to see inside the corridor, on

whether or not , he can see them.

"Damn!", he says to no one in particular.

Just at that point, when he said the word, he is hit with

a laser blast to his body to knock him out dead, along with

dissolving into the green slime.

William and Johan goes over to just make sure that the

bounty hunter is dead after all, and he was!

"William, place the explosives onto the main

communications panel, It will blow up the entire

complex, make it to blow in 30 minutes, giving us

time to check around. With Johan ordering William

to place the explosives.

The rest of the rebel force, were able to catch off

guard, the rest of the aliens on another level, while

wiping them all out without any type of injuries.

Johan found his group on the third level, ordering

them to move on out, with the ship to blow in 20

minutes.

William had to quickly to leave, while catching up with

the rest of the group outside, it was at this point,

everyone transported back up to the ship, With Allysa

waiting for her husband.

She was so relieved to see that everyone made it back

in one piece, including William. As she goes to hug

her husband in the front of the others.

"William, thank god!, your parents will certainly be

happy that you came back alive." She says with

confidence within her voice.

"I know!, let's go watch the fire works on the veiw screen,

it's due to blow in three minutes." Everyone runs into

the communications center while turning on the satellite

view screen.

Exactly at the exact moment, the entire space craft went

up into a huge fireball to light up the sky, and for which

the Observatory was able to see as well with the telescope.

Dr. Daniels was extremely happy at the moment, even

though he needed to make out a report.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five In The Mist Of All Things

After there love making at the motel room, Scully was sound asleep, when her husband Fox Mulder went outside to get some of the fresh mountain air, while looking out at the night sky, he was very sad that his soon wasn't around, so that he can talk with.

He needed to find out just what had happen with the second space craft, even though probably missing the fire works, when he and Scully were having sex earlier.

Mulder loved his wife Dana, a great deal, and wants to find out , if it's possible to have another child after all of these years, even if we all thought that Scully wasn't able to have a baby at all.

He wants to try very badly, even if he has not asked her at all about the idea, but no doubt, she will probably say that I am crazy or something to even think of it.

It's at this point, that he was going to go inside, when he sees a transporter light beam 100 feet away from him, with it turning out to be William, Allysa and Johan.

"My god!, what happen, William?" He goes up to all three of them to hug the trio.

"The second space craft is destroyed, but the battle is not over at this point, Dad!" William says to his father thrilled with seeing his son the others.

"I suggest William, that you go inside to tell your mother after all, she's been a real wreck after you had left the last time." He replied.

"I will, right now!, Johan and Allysa came as well, to discuss the next stage of the plan."

"And that is? Mulder asked.

"To find C.G. Spender and kill him for good, and the threat with the rest of the alien fleet." Johan tells him, to really shock the hell out of him totally.


End file.
